


Wasted Times

by julyann



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gangs, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyann/pseuds/julyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi regrets the choices he made in his life and thinks about the good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Times

Yoongi hated it. Everyday, he was blaming himself for choosing the "safe path" instead of following his dreams like "he" did just because he was too lazy and unconfident.

Of course, he is making some fair money without having to do anything illegal or harmful. But that's not what he wants. He wants adventures, thrills, drama, speed, fun... But all he has now is a boring, basic life, and a stable job.

 

Every day is the same thing. Wake up at 6, shower and feed Berry — a stray cat Yoongi saw one day on his balconery and who hasn't left since he fed him with a few leftovers from the day before ; leave and take the empty train so he can avoid busy-hours' crowds, arrive 30 minutes earlier to set his desk and work endlessly until 5pm. Most of the time, a few coworkers drag him out of his chair and force him to have a proper meal for lunch instead of snacking on those shrimp-flavored chips he stacks in the drawer of his desk.

 

Yoongi was really mad at first, when one of his friends forced him to leave his work to eat but it soon became a habit, and he's now thankful for it. Without them, he would have probably starved himself until dinner, and that's not the best way to stay healthy.

 

After work, he always stops at a station between his office and his place to grab a beer and walk around this huge park in the central district. He soon got used to a few faces and they now greet each other or have a small talk when they meet. 

 

Yoongi isn't the type to walk up and suddenly talk to strangers, but after coming here many times, those strangers tried to "approach" him and — even if he still finds it awkward ; he enjoys talking to those people he now knows pretty well.

 

There's an old couple who feeds the pigeons, three children and their parents walking their dog, and two cool youngsters who often talk nonsense and take naps with him on the grass.

 

Some days, he'd go to the bar with a few friends or coworkers and get a few glasses but nothing too hard. After that, he'd take a taxi to get home, the train being too busy and packed for him, take a bath, have dinner, clean the dishes, finish his duties and go to sleep at 9pm.

 

It wasn't bad, but it wasn't what he thought his life would be when he was 17.

 

"Yoongi ! Wait for me !" A young woman yells in the corridor, waving her hands in the air, running desperately.

A pale, black-haired guy turns around and snorts, visibly annoyed. "What took you so long ? It's only the first day of school and you're already wasting my time."

"I'm sorry," she answers, panting, "the president of my club asked me a few things about the project."

"Oh yeah ?"

"Totally ! We've been working on it since last year, so I'm really excited to show you the final result," replied the brunette, grabbing his left arm and holding it firmly.

The guy smiles. "Cool. When do you have to present it ?"

"In February, so I still have five months before submitting it. By the way, can we stop at the shop next to Miyeon's restaurant ? I have a few t—"

"Sure ! I love going to Miyeon's place, Seulrin," answers a cute smiling guy, bursting in front on them.

"Hey ! Had fun in Hong Kong, Jackson ? And would you two stop flirting in front of me, please ? It's disgusting," adds another woman, installing herself in the conversation.

The brown-haired girl slightly blushes. "We're not flirting, Hyomi ! And can you stop interrupting us, Jackson ? You're way too possessive over Yoongi !"

"Had a nice time seeing my family, thanks Hyo. I'm not possessive, I just don't like you, Seul," replies the man, coldly, flipping his blonde hair sassily before laughing loudly.

 

Seulrin is slightly smaller than Yoongi. She has a bright baby face and pretty, pink lips. She's Korean but she was raised in New York until she was 15. She has short brown hair and she wears green contact lenses. She is more cute than beautiful, unlike Hyomi. Seulrin is fast, curious, naive and pretty childish ; despite being known for being a real love hunter.

Hyomi is a tall and lean girl. She has straight, long, black hair and brown eyes you get lost in. Her face is rather thin and pale, and she has a really charismatic, leader-like aura exuding from her. She is smart, sarcastic and cold but she's also caring and kind. She's always really serious but she's one of the funniest person Yoongi has ever met.

 

Yoongi likes it that way. Surrounding himself with noisy and funny friends. Being seen as one of the cool kids. Not having any worries about life. This was how he is supposed to spend his whole life. Fooling around, going to parties, drinking and flirting, going out with girls, wandering around town without any goals..

High school was a new start for him. His class was filled with boring and quiet students, except for a few like Hyomi, Jackson and Seulrin. Jackson immediately started to grow affection for the quiet guy he was and introduced him to their gang. And that's when Yoongi thought "school sucks but it doesn't suck that much when you choose the right people".

But the right people aren't supposedly your friends. They're just acquaintances. Humans you hang out with because it makes you popular, cool, rich or who-the-fuck-knows. One wrong step and you might end up with the whole school against you, just like in middle school, when his franc mouth got him a few bruises and many hours of after-school detention.

And that's how Yoongi became a totally different person. He started to adapt himself to the point where he convinced himself he was someone else, trying to "socialize" and laugh with complete strangers, hanging out late after school, smoking and drinking for "fun" ; being someone he isn't.

He was just following the three "leaders" of the group : Jaebum —an intimidating kid, rather cool and chill. Seulrin hangs out with him and his gang the most. He's always paying for everyone and Yoongi likes him the most out of the three ; Namjoon —a smart and polite guy but a real pervert and nasty bitch inside. He's overconfident and Yoongi doesn't like him that much but he always makes up crazy plans and he's a fun guy, plus he's Jackson's best friend, weirdly ; and Jess —a rich and spoiled annoying girl who has contacts in every domain. Hyomi is one of her puppies. She forces a few people to deal drugs for her and she collects the money out of it. He hates her.

 

Sometimes, it is hard for him to keep his calm and not jump on some members and smash their heads, but he learned rapidly to make compromises, work for his image, and he now keeps his true-self at home, locked in his room.

 

Yoongi doesn't have any "real" friends, except maybe for Jackson and Miyeon. Those two are the only humans in their gang he doesn't mind spending more than two hours with.

 

Miyeon is like a big sister, or a living marshmallow, soft, sweet, pink and round. She lets them hang out at her restaurant whenever it's closed and she always cooks them cookies and cakes. He still doesn't know why she's part of the gang ; an angel like her, hanging out with dirty bugs like them. She has long, wavy, brown hair she styles in a long braid. She's the same age as everyone, but she looks way older, due to her mature image.

Jackson is more an annoying kid he has to babysit everyday than a friend. He's clingy, aggressive, always excited, childish and he always swears in Chinese. He was transferred this year from Hong Kong after studying Korean for five years. He knows everyone in the school and he's always the first one to know everything. Pretty much, everyone likes him, even the teachers.

The two are the only ones he trusts. Jackson is here to help him forget his troubles and Miyeon is always ready to listen to them. They aren't what you'd call "best friends" since Yoongi still kept a distance between him and them, but they were great buddies.

 

"Okay, do you need anything else ?" Asks Hyomi, arms crossed on her chest. 

"Nope, I'm done ! I'm glad you came, after all. Jackson, carry this box," said Weiyoon, throwing a big carton in her friend's hands. 

 

Retaining himself from yelling at her and starting another fight, Jackson sighs and accepts his fate nonchalantly. After waiting for Seulrin to pay for everything she's buying, the four teenagers leave the shop and enter the restaurant next door. The stall seems to be closed but that doesn't stop them from making themselves at home.

In the restaurant, a few people are already installed around some tables, drinks in hand. The room is pretty chill and calm, compared to the intense nights they all spend in the clubs around the city. 

The restaurant is a popular place among the young adults and the tourists. It has a cool, kind of mystic, vibe, with neon lights and fairy lights hanging on the wall. There are sofas instead of chairs, making it more convivial, a big counter offering candies, sodas, alcohol, sandwiches and some deserts, and cute tiny plants placed all around the room. It offers good food, from typical Daegu-dishes to meals from the world.

A black-haired woman comes up to them and greets them, smiling warmly. "Hey, you're already there ! Seulrin, you can put your stuff behind the counter."

"Thank you so much, Miyeon-unnie," answers the bright girl, walking to the counter and hiding her boxes behind it.

"Yoongi ! You're here too," says Miyeon happily.

"Yeah. I felt like sleeping somewhere.."

The girl slaps his shoulder, pouting. "That's mean ! By the way, I wanted to present you someone !"

Jackson, curious, stepped closer to Miyeon. "Is it the new s—"

"Yeah, but they're three. The more we are, the more fun we have," cuts Seulrin, licking her lips.

Hyomi stares at her, visibly disgusted. "You're such a hoe, stop it. That's disgusting, Rin." 

The said girl laughs it off.

"Please don't do anything back to them. I know you're not the worst of the band but if they start bullying them, at least don't go with the flow," says Miyeon, worried. "Especially you, Min. I know what you're up to when you're with Jaebum oppa."

Yoongi nods slowly, looking away. He knows well it's bad to bully newbies but at the same time, he finds it so satisfying to throw his inner rage and anger at someone's face, without having to justify himself. He was himself a victim of bullying in middle school, so now that he is in high school, it's his turn to have fun.

Until now, Yoongi never did anything terrible to any of his dongsaengs. Just a few kicks, punches and some extortion here and there. Of course, he started doing it because a few people forced him to do so, but he soon started to enjoy it. And he was not the worst next to his mates.

But hearing Miyeon's words, he remembers when she got mad at one of the leaders of the group, who didn't listen to her, and how she slapped him so hard he cried. Since then, the boy stopped hanging out with them, too ashamed of crying in front of the gang. They now all laugh when they talk about it, but everyone stopped talking to Miyeon for two weeks after that, afraid of her.

"She's the real leader here," whispers Jackson in Yoongi's ear. "So avoid the noobs for a while or do it discretely."

Hyomi coughs loudly, covering Jackson's indiscreet voice. Jackson winks at her as to thank her for her perfect-timing move.

"But that's not funny if we don't play with them," pouts Seulrin.

"You can play all by yourself, with all your "toys"," answers Hyomi, pinching her friend's right cheek.

They all laugh together, delighted.

"Alright, let me present you the new students," declares Miyeon, joining her hands. Everyone stops talking and turns around to look at the woman, silently. "Busan, Changwon, plus two transfer students. They're rather famous in their towns for everything they did so don't worry, they already know the deal. By the way, you should avoid starting shit with them because I got some sharp knives in the kitchen and you don't want to see how I cut my victims — and carrots if desired.

All the members gathered gulp down, looking at the mistress carefully. The girl, satisfied with her public's reaction, moves to the side, showing the four guys in front of the group.

The four are obviously handsome but only one of them is smaller than Yoongi, sadly. The purple-haired one takes a step forward, smiling brightly. He's thin, has large ears and a weird but really chic fashion style.

"My name is Bambam. Well, my real name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul but since it's too long, everyone calls me Bambam. I'm 15. Nice to meet you !"

He seems to have skipped a grade and he looks honest and lively. The three others are glued to each other, and they're all looking down. Awkward noobs.

The tallest boy steps forward with a straight face. He has pretty lips and thick dark eyebrows. "Hum... The name's Park Jinyoung. Yeah, like JYP, haha. Funny, I know," he says, coldly. "The guy right there is Mark Tuan. He just moved in recently and he's still kind of lost so don't be too hard on him," he adds, pointing at a pale and skinny boy.

The said boy bows his head briefly, and mouths a "thank you" at Jinyoung.

 

Yoongi yawns silently, not amused. That's finally the small one's turn. He's not even the prettiest out of the three but there's something odd about him that bugs Yoongi and he can easily imagine punching him until he bleeds.

 

"Park Jimin. Thanks for taking us, I guess. And yeah, don't fuck with me or you'll regret it."

Sighs and threats are already fusing in the air, but the three leaders' laughs cover all of them.

 

Park Jimin. He looks kind of familiar but he gives this image of a spoiled and arrogant brat, just like a certain Jess. Yoongi frowns, clenching his fists strongly and he can feel his knuckles turning purple and soon white.

 

He knows he shouldn't judge people by their appearance but he has dealt with too much people in his life already and he can now easily recognize the ones he doesn't want to befriend. And Jimin looks exactly like that intense bully Yoongi had a fight with in middle school, even if they don't look alike at all physically.

It's funny how much Yoongi hates bullies and confrontation when he's a bully himself. Adolescence fucks you up.

 

Miyeon laughs nervously at the sudden rise of tension in the room. "Everyone say hi !"

A general unenthusiastic "hi" echoes in the air.

 

They already know who are the funny ones and the ones to "use". Bambam's definitely a keeper. He looks younger than he actually, but he seems like a lightheaded guy. Not Yoongi's type. Jinyoung seems more confident. He gives a cocky and sassy vibe but he doesn't seem like a bad guy. Mark looks more quiet and a little boring ; probably because he's not a native Korean. And then there's Jimin.

 

"Park Jimin. Let's see how much you and "him" are alike," thinks Yoongi, cracking his joints playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction.
> 
> Story gifted to a loser.
> 
> @cvtiejoon on Twitter if you want to talk !


End file.
